Cake
by Katana Black
Summary: Prince Lui loved cake. In fact, the only thing Ludwig loved more than cake was, well, women themselves. Slight shonen ai


Prince Lui loved cake.

How could he not? It was a delicious confectionery treat, soft and fluffy (like a good pair of breasts!), and so good to eat. He always made sure to sample the cake whenever he traveled to another castle, but always preferred his own castle's baked goods. His personal desert chef made the best cakes, muffins, pastries—every single whim and fantasy Ludwig's convoluted mind could think of. Once, he had requested a cake in the shape of a particularly attractive corpse in his collection, and his chef had sculpted her perfectly, down to the whipped cream E-cup breasts.

In fact, the only thing Ludwig loved more than cake was, well, women themselves. And speaking of women…

"Wil," he called lazily from the desk in his collection room. Another forkful of cake found its way to his mouth, and Lui closed his eyes in bliss, humming delightedly.

"Yes, my prince?" The brunet attendant answered quickly, shifting nervously by Lui's side.

"Lisette. When was the last time you saw her?"

Wilhelm did a quick calculation in his head. "Um…well, a month ago she tried to kidnap me, and then a week later I heard she murdered someone in the province over," he said. "But a couple days ago, I passed her in the market place, and she grabbed my arm…"

Lui held up his hand. "Never mind," he said, dismissing the young man. "The next time you see her, you are to report directly to me, understand?" As Wil nodded complacently, Ludwig pouted. Wilhelm had seen Lisette in the market? That woman wanted nothing more than to take his Wil away from him. And she didn't even have nice breasts.

He put a hand to his forehead. "She is going to give me wrinkles," he muttered, "and drive me to insanity. And then where will I be? Unattractive and insane, and without me, who knows where that idiot will be?"

"Pardon, my prince?" Wilhelm looked worriedly towards his master.

"Nothing, Wilhelm," answered Ludwig in a louder voice. He took a couple more bites from the cake in silence, before asking, "So you haven't talked to her at all?"

"No, my prince," answered Wil dutifully. "Not a word."

"Hmm." Ludwig was rather satisfied now, hearing his answer. He could worry about Lisette later, and enjoy his cake now. He poked at the cake, scraping off a bit of the light, whipped, and sugary icing, delicately licking it from his fork.

Wilhelm glanced around him at the beautiful corpses, all preserved in specially made chambers, and shivered. He hated being in this room, yet the very nature of his role to the prince required his presence there almost daily.

"Wilhelm," said Prince Lui.

Wil snapped to attention, mentally groaning at whatever ridiculous command his master would impart to him next. "Yes, prince?"

"You look nervous, Wil," said Ludwig casually, flicking his red hair over his shoulder. "Come have some cake."

Wilhelm glanced to the table. "Um, my prince—"

Lui pinned him with a glare. "I will not hear your petty excuses, Wilhelm. I command you to have some cake. With you so fidgety, I can't concentrate on appreciating my corpses."

The brunet frowned. While he wasn't exactly one for sweet treats, if Ludwig was occupied with his corpses, he wouldn't have time to give Wil another ridiculous command or scathing reprimand. "Very well, prince," he said resignedly, making his way to the table.

Lui stabbed his fork into the cake itself, a three-tiered white cake with chocolate frosting, pink icing trim, and a layer of pineapple filling in each tier. As Ludwig held up the fork, Wil cautiously accepted the bite of cake, chewing slowly and swallowing with a mild grimace.

He turned to go back to his post and was startled when Ludwig grabbed his wrist and violently tugged him back. Wil, clumsy-footed as he was, stumbled backwards, landing awkwardly into the prince's lap.

"Lui-sama, I'm—umph!" Before the blushing brunet could profusely apologize for the unseemly intrusion, Ludwig decisively shoved another forkful of the sweet desert into Wil's mouth. He rather liked the idea of force-feeding his servant cake. It made him feel…in control.

Wil could feel his face flaming as he swallowed the cake, and hastily move his arms from around Lui's neck, where he'd latched them to steady his balance. He folded his hands nervously in his lap and said, "Prince, I don't think—_Lui-sama_! What are you-what are you doing?" Wilhelm grew alarmed as Lui narrowed his eyes and leaned closer.

"You have icing on your nose," he said with a smirk. "You should get that cleaned up." Or he could simply do it for Wil.

Wilhelm went cross-eyed trying to spot the mess on his face. "Of-of course, my prince," he stuttered, glancing around for a handkerchief. Ludwig, however, was an impatient man, and turned Wil's face back towards his.

Darting out the tip of his pink tongue, he expertly licked off the smudge of chocolate on his attendant's nose. Holding a painted fingertip to his mouth, he glanced up to the ceiling pensively, and muttered, "How could someone waste perfectly good chocolate like that?"

Wilhelm was mortified. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned in dismay. Ludwig watched him curiously for a moment, but soon grew bored. Brusquely pushing him to the ground, he said to Wilhelm, "Come. I'm bored. Let's go to the market," before strolling out of the room.

"C-coming, prince," said Wilhelm, scrambling out of his daze. Somehow, this room didn't seem as bad as it did before. And maybe…maybe cake wasn't so bad, either.

Ludwig grinned to himself as he left the castle and helped himself into a carriage. He had just found a whole new way to enjoy his cake.

* * *

A/N: To all of my reviewers for ITBDLY and Assassin's Tango: I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! I've been really busy for the past couple of months and have been writing in bits and pieces when I have the time. The next chapters for both are already in the works (a page for each already!), and school lets out soon, so I will be able to devote full time to them. And when I'm busy, my long-term muse goes on hiatus and my short-term muse comes to stay, so I have a couple of shorter things in the meanwhile. Thanks!

I wrote this one for a fanfic writing challenge about cake. :3 There aren't enough LuixWil fics out there.


End file.
